


The Deviant (Hunter)

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski is Mysterious, Gen, POV Connor, Post-Canon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Soon after the revolution, the androids are trying to make peace with the humans. But when the mysterious Elijah Kamski shows up all over the news again, it's Connor's job to find out what are the man's intentions.





	The Deviant (Hunter)

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, we're still not going forward with the story. This one takes place quite soon after the events of the game and hopefully it shows that Connor and Elijah weren't always so soft with each other. Also, first time in the series that we're seeing things from someone else's POV and not just Kamski's. I felt like I needed to mix things up a little.

 

Standing in front of Cyberlife's building, memories easily flashed in front of Connor's eyes. Walking in there at the end of the revolution. Another RK800 holding Hank, threatening him. The amount of relief he felt when the lieutenant shot the other android. He could still feel that emotion clearly as he glanced over his shoulder, saw the aforementioned man sitting in his car.

He let his gaze wander back up, to the building in front of him.

After president Warren decided to give the androids a chance, there was a lot that had to be done, but they were all figuring it out, piece by piece. Everything seemed to slowly quieten down.

That was, until the media blew up again.

Elijah Kamski was buying out Cyberlife. Trying to take control of the company again.

Everyone was equally surprised by it and no one could tell what were the man's intentions.

And then, one day, he had gotten ahold of Connor. Mysterious as always, he only said he wanted to meet and talk over some important matters.

What other choice did Connor have, but to agree?

Markus seemed to approve of his decision while Hank wasn't so happy. None of them trusted Elijah, but they all knew one thing – this was most likely their only chance at finding out what were Kamski's plans.

As he walked through the halls, he thought about their first meeting. It was the reason behind the android's mixed feelings about his creator. His actions were full of contradictions. On one hand, he forced Connor to point a gun at that poor girl... Chloe.

_The Kamski test._

But he also seemed strangely pleased when the android refused to do it, handed him the gun back. And he did help him out in the end. Helped them all out. Connor was convinced he would've shot Markus if he had not known about that emergency exit.

Elijah Kamski was certainly eccentric. An enigma. People said he had a god complex.

Connor couldn't quite put a finger on him and that frustrated him to no ends. Being around the man, he felt anxious. Uneasy. He couldn't figure these feelings out.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing in front of the door to Kamski's office. The lack of security in the building surprised him. Besides the guards at the entrance, there seemed to be no one else further inside.

Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open. Connor nearly jumped, suddenly face to face with Elijah Kamski himself. Despite towering slightly over the man, he felt himself shrinking with those blue, piercing eyes on him.

“How long were you planning on standing there?” Kamski's voice was calm, but he seemed amused.

Connor opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Elijah didn't appear to be phased by the android's hesitance. He took a step back, opening up the doorway.

“Come in, Connor. We're not going to have this talk in the corridor.”

As Elijah turned around and headed to his desk, Connor looked him over, stepping into the office as well. The door closed on its own behind him.

This time, Kamski was dressed in a red suit, with a plain t-shirt underneath, all clearly tailored to his measurements. Expensive, the android could tell even without a scan.

“Sit down, please,” Elijah instructed him.

Without a word, Connor did as he was told, taking up the chair in front of the desk while Elijah sat on the other side. He was sort of relieved to have that kind of space between them, it gave him some room to breathe. Metaphorically, of course.

“Why did you call me in here, Mr Kamski?” Connor decided it was better to just get straight to the point. He wanted the man to cut his games and just explain what was going on.

“Elijah, please,” Kamski corrected, leaning back in his chair. “There's really no need for such formalities anymore.”

“Right. Elijah. I'll... keep that in mind.”

Kamski tilted his head. The blue eyes constantly on him. Connor was starting to feel uneasy again.

“So why did you call me in here?” he asked again, more demanding.

Elijah let out a small sigh.

“I see that emergency exit has worked out well for you. Otherwise you wouldn't even be sitting here, I'm sure.”

Connor was taken aback by the direction in which he immediately took the conversation. The mention of the emergency exit has effectively stopped him from requesting more information.

For now.

“I- yes. It has... helped me a great deal,” he hesitantly agreed. “I've actually been meaning to thank you for that.”

Kamski shook his head, leaning in and placing his elbows on the desk.

“No need,” he responded. “It's not like telling you was a sure way to make you activate it.”

Connor seemed to think for a moment. There was a thousand questions running through his mind. Why did Elijah tell him about the emergency exit? Did he want the androids to succeed? What was the point of the Kamski test? He had to decide which question was more important.

“Why did you want to talk to me?” he got the conversation back on its original track.

“What'd be the fun in just telling you?” Kamski countered, standing up.

Connor furrowed his brows, gaze following the man.

“So you called me here just to be cryptic?” He was starting to get irritated. He didn't have time for these games.

Kamski moved around the desk and approached him. It didn't ease his nerves. Stress levels slowly climbing up.

“No,” Elijah laughed, a strange, humorless noise. “I did not, actually.” He perched up on the edge of the desk, dangerously close to Connor.

It felt as though he was purposefully placing himself higher. Make it so that he could look down on him.

Make it seem like he was a god?

Connor stared up at him, trying not to waver under that watchful gaze.

“So?” he prompted.

“As you must already be aware, I'm taking Cyberlife back into my own hands.” His tone was monotone. Cold and calculated. In a way, it felt as if he had practiced and memorized these lines.

But why?

“That means the company will undergo a variety of changes. Most importantly, it will fully support Jericho and its leader... what was it again? Markus?” He looked like he was in deep thought, but Connor knew for sure that part was an act.

“You know his name. You are the one who gifted him to Carl Manfred,” Connor pointed out, LED flashing yellow as he spoke.

Elijah smiled, but it was hard to read the emotion behind that small quirk of his lips.

“I see you've done your homework,” he hummed.

Was he testing him? Checking how much he really knew?

“Why would you support Jericho? Why would you change the sides?” Having to choose priorities, yet again. He had to find out as much as he could while the creator was still willing to talk.

“Change the sides?” he repeated. His voice suddenly darker, shoulders stiff.

It looked like he was trying to remain neutral, but the emotion slipped past that. He leaned in, closing some of the distance between them.

“Who told you I was ever on anyone's side?” his voice was low. Visibly angry at Connor's suggestion.

He reached out and took his chin inbetween two fingers, holding it firmly. Despite his stress levels raising yet again, the android stared right back at him. Shoulders tensing up. Back straightened. It looked as though they were both challenging each other. The air in the room was thick, but Connor decided to keep on going. He already cracked Kamski's stoic mask, there was a chance he could make it fall apart completely. It was either the best chance to press on for answers, or the worst.

“You never did anything to stop what was happening to deviants.”

“I left Cyberlife for a reason.”

“Which was?”

Elijah pressed his lips into a thin line. Out of the corner of his eyes, Connor noticed his fingers digging into his own knee.

Another touchy subject?

“That does not matter right now,” Elijah responded sternly, pulling back. He held his head a little higher.

Somehow, it didn't intimidate Connor as much as it did before.

It all felt like an act. A fictional character. Made up god.

But what real person would Elijah Kamski be hiding?

“So you want to help us. How can I know that we can trust you?”

Kamski smiled nonchalantly at that. His eyes were empty again, devoid of emotion, the fire suddenly gone.

“The emergency exit?” he reminded him, quirking a brow. “Otherwise, you really don't have any other proof. But I can assure you, I am a man of my word. And I'm sure you all realize how much I could help you in the current situation. It is just a suggestion, though. If Markus agrees to it, Cyberlife and Jericho will work together to build a better future for all the androids.”

Connor looked at him for a longer moment, silent. Finally, he nodded slowly.

“I will... talk to Markus about it,” he decided.

“That's what I was hoping you'd do,” Kamski murmured, sliding off the desk. He walked towards the door.

“Now, I know you have many, many more questions, Connor,” he started, pressing a button by the door, opening them. “But this is not an interview. And I am a busy man.”

The suggestion was more than clear. Connor debated his options for a second before standing up and stepping towards the exit. His eyes never left Kamski. But just as he crossed the doorway, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nails digging loosely into it. Almost like claws.

“I do hope I'll get to see you again, Connor,” a whisper, close to his ear. The android shivered. “You're just as fascinating as before.”

“I'm sure you will, Elijah.” As soon as he said that, the hand let go.

The door closed.

And Connor was left with even more questions running through his mind, though there was one that stood out the most to him.

_Who is Elijah Kamski really?_

 


End file.
